


Laugh (Q3 2014)

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [14]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, M/M, S3art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984





	Laugh (Q3 2014)

Yabu loves JUMP, he really does.  
But with Yuto and Yamada not admitting to the fact that they are dating (but behaving like a couple), insisting on sharing a room with each other, Yabu feels like his head is going to explode every time when they are on stage, worrying if the two of them are going to do something that promotes even more the ‘YutoYama’ relationship (as Chinen calls it). Their manager-san has told them off multiple times but they just carry on as if they don’t know about it.  
And their manager-san has told Yabu (separately) to keep an eye on them, as the oldest of the group. And apparently as the oldest of the group he is supposed to take some responsibility.  
Not that he doesn’t want to, when JUMP first formed he felt like he should be in charge and take care of them all.  
And he will always remember the feeling when they found out about Morimoto, and he swore that no more members from JUMP will be removed from the group.  
Making sure of that is more difficult than it sounds.  
The problem is that they are all pranksters (including himself sometimes) and they are always trying to push the limit, despite the fact that they have been told multiple time to stop.  
When the public thinks he can rely on Hikaru because they have been partners for so long, Hikaru is actually the guiltiest of them all. He’s always encouraging SEVEN (And Dai-chan and even Inoo) to do something unpredictable and see how far they can get before management put a stop to it.

\---

During the MC, Yamada told the audience that he has used Yuto’s toothbrush that morning when they woke up in the hotel room as if it is the most natural thing.  
Yabu wants to jump head first from the top of the stairs and rolls down it like Koichi does every year in Shock, but actually gets swallowed up whole by the ground.  
Luckily the fans just screamed, and Yuya (who probably sensed Yabu’s sudden change of mood) managed to steer the conversation away from YutoYama.  
Yabu sighs for the n-th time since the tour started.  
He is sharing a room with Inoo and Yuya, the latter is still in the bathroom and Inoo is already snoring on his bed, completely passed out. 

“What are you sighing about?” Takaki asks as he threw himself onto his bed with a towel round his neck, gently drying his precious hair.  
“YutoYama.” Yabu says.  
“I don’t think it’s worth ‘sighing’ anymore.” Yuya says. “The two of them are unstoppable even if you want to stop them. Besides, even though it might be hard to stomach sometimes and Chinen has threatened to barf on them, they are happy together and it always makes our lives easier than the dark ages.”

Yabu can’t help but agrees with Yuya on that one, and he thank god every time when Yuya talks him out of things (even though his ideas and suggestions sucks).

\---

Before Super Delicate was released, he worried about YutoYama.  
After Super Delicate was released, he worried even more about YutoYama.  
This is the song to their drama together without anybody else from the group.  
This is the song that they rekindled their friendship.  
This is the song where they finally understand how the other person feels.  
He gets that.  
But every night there are hugs and embraces, and touching each other’s cheeks or tickling each other’s chin...  
And Chinen looks like as if he is ready to burst through any door and screams ‘I KNOW IT’ at the top of his lungs from behind, telling the world that YutoYama indeed is in a relationship.  
For as long as he is aware.  
And the rest of JUMP is aware.  
Every night the two of them takes an extra step further and every night he worries that they will forget the fact that they are in front of people.

“You’re getting grey hair Kota.” Chinen says as he wanders past Yabu in his encore outfit. He hugs him briefly before giving him one of his bedazzling smiles. “Breathe! The world is a beautiful place.”

Yabu might not say it much, but he is grateful for the youngest member of the group even though he is a sceptical little shit.  
Super Delicate.  
Seriously.

\---

“Yabu.” Inoo says as the nine of them sits in their bus towards the arena. “I can feel your worry from all the way down here.” They all turn around to look at Yabu who is sitting at the back with Yuya and Keito.  
“What are you worrying about?” Yuto asks.  
“That fact that you and Yamada needs to tone it down a notch.” Inoo says.  
“Tone what down?” Yuto asks.  
“During Super Delicate?” Yamada asks.  
At least one of them is aware of the situation.  
“We aren’t doing anything different!” Yuto says.  
“It’s not what you are doing or what you are not doing.” Inoo says. “It’s the way you two look at each other.” Inoo has gotten the point, once again.  
“But we are just us!” Yamada says.  
“Well then stop showing your fond at each other as if you are about to rip each other’s clothes off on stage!” Inoo says before turning his head at Yabu. “As long as they aren’t kissing on stage, I am sure it’ll be fine.” Inoo says and throws a cushion at him, which he just manages to catch before it hits him on his face. “We are always there to cover anything. There are seven of us to cover them I think we will be okay. Besides, Yamada knows where the line is and they’ll stop before that.” 

Yamada nods enthusiastically in front of him.  
For some odd reason, Yabu feels better after what Inoo said and decides to let it go.  
Even though he knows it all lies at the end of the day.

\---

They have been told the concert will be filmed in Yokohama first, and then extra footage in Tokyo because the setlist is slightly different.  
Throughout the tour during the MC they have said weird things about each other, and Yabu really believes that they will restrict themselves on the days that the tour is being filmed.  
Because whilst Yuto is completely reckless, Yamada is slightly more sensible and knows what can or cannot be done in front of the camera.  
The day before the Yokohama show, Yuto told their audience that he woke up this morning and Yamada was doing press-ups in just a towel and he felt ‘doki-doki’ when he sees Yamada like that in the morning, which brought a blush onto Yamada’s face.  
Yabu wants to crush the two of them together, possibly ending their lives at the same time.  
Believe it or not, the two of them pretty much has no interaction after the MC as if they have seen Yabu’s face and felt guilty about it.

“Yabu.” Dai-chan says as they are getting change. Yuto and Yamada as usual, is nowhere to be seen. “Don’t sweat it okay? They know when to stop. At least one of them will know when to stop.”  
“That’s what worries me.” Yabu sighs and shakes his head. Dai-chan always sees the good in and everybody and for some very odd reason, his carefree attitude rubs off on Yabu a bit. 

\---

Of course they don’t know when to stop.  
Everything seems to have happened in slow motion in Yabu’s eyes.  
Yuto rests his hand on Yamada’s face, and Yamada wraps an arm round Yuto’s neck.  
With no warning, Yuto dips Yamada down as if it was Yamada’s invitation the moment his arm is round his neck.  
Even with being told that they are being filmed, it doesn’t stop Yuto.  
During Super Delicate.  
Yamada has the decency to try and stop him (just about), and it is quite obvious that Yuto is doing it for a laugh, and he isn’t really going to kiss Yamada in front of thousands of people (Thank god).  
The moment they got off stage to get change, Yamada whacks his towel across the back of Yuto’s head (just hard enough to make his point).

“What would the fans think?” Yamada says, but sounding like he is flirting and practically asking Yuto to take him there and then.  
“Well you know... you’re so beautiful.” Yuto smiles. “And I can’t help it. The whole gold and silver matching hair thing.”

Yuto gets pulled away by the staff to get his hair fixed when Yamada goes up to Yabu.

“Sorry Yabu-kun.” Yamada says. “I tried to stay away from Yuto in case it causes more problems, but it’s difficult during Super Delicate...”  
“I understand Ryosuke.” Yabu can’t help but smile and puts an arm round the caring boy. He knows he can rely on Yamada. “Don’t worry about it.” 

\---

After the incident at Yokohama, Yamada and Yuto have both toned it down.  
It is their last show in Tokyo, and they have about half an hour left.  
Yabu thinks he can see the light at the end of the tunnel.  
Until he catches Hikaru’s eyes.  
Yabu can see Hikaru’s eyes twinkle, and he knows there is something up his sleeves.  
He knows Hikaru. They have worked together for more than half of their lives.  
He can read Hikaru like a book.  
They don’t have to communicate. Just one look, and he knows something is going on in his head.  
He quietly wanders over to Hikaru, putting his hand on his arm as Hikaru turns to look at him. 

“Please don’t do anything reckless.” Yabu says quietly as they are getting change into the encore clothes.  
“Me? Reckless? Never.” Hikaru says with a smile on his face.

Yabu knows better than to trust Hikaru, but JUMP always go on the rule of ‘innocent until proven guilty’, and Hikaru hasn’t done anything.  
Yet.

\---

Two songs left.  
They are all getting a bit emotional when they hear the beginning of Aino Arika.  
The nine of them stroll down the stairs, with Yamada right at the front, Yuto and Keito take the side and Chinen and Dai-chan after them. Yuya and Inoo are between him and Hikaru, and Yabu really thinks that it is going to be safe, and he will be able to sleep well tonight after the end of this tour, not having to worry about YutoYama for a while.  
There are only two songs left.  
Dai-chan stands there waiting for Hikaru, and BEST are all lined up with their arms round each other with Chinen in front of them.  
Yuto wanders off to the side where Keito is, and the two of them somehow appears at the top again and bounce down the stairs.  
Somewhere somehow, Yuto appears next to Hikaru and Dai-chan wanders off, and Yuya drifts back to say something to Keito.  
Inno is laughing about something and Yabu really doesn’t have time to take care of anything at that right moment, because he has a line to sing.  
Out of the corner if his eyes he can see Hikaru signalling Yuto towards Yamada who is right at the front, and Yuto jogs towards Yamada, without much convincing (typical).  
Yabu remembers that twinkle in his eyes that he saw earlier.  
Of course Hikaru is the one that signals Yuto.  
There is no way Yabu can stop anything because he is still singing, and him breaking formation right at that moment will be weird.  
He looks up with his eyes close and prays to every single God that he knows of, even if he is not religious at all.  
The scene seems to unfold itself like he is watching a movie.  
Yamada takes his solo and reaches out to Yuto, changing the words to the lyrics as if he is directing it at Yuto. Yuto, being the obedient love-sick puppy, goes right up and stands next to him as Yamada reaches out and tickles the side Yuto’s face.  
Yuto, looks right into the camera, an arm round Yamada’s shoulder and the other one on his free arm, presses a kiss onto Yamada’s cheek before Yamada can react.  
It was already too late and Yabu knows Yuto has kissed Yamada already.  
He just hopes that it wasn’t picked up on camera, or the editing team decided to take that song off the DVD completely.  
It’s not like that Aino Arika didn’t get recorded when they were in Yokohama.

\---

When he finally watches the recorded video, he realises even though they are all trying to stop the two of them from showing their fond, they were all expecting it to happen (including himself).  
They were all focusing at the two of them in front of the rest of the group.  
Dai-chan has a smirk, Inoo was already laughing (probably heard what Hikaru was telling Yuto to do) by the time Yuto’s eyes found the camera.  
Keito has turned his head trying to hide his smile, Yuya missed some of the words of his line because he was laughing, and Hikaru looked like a cat that has got the cream.  
And Chinen, the cunning little shit was right in front of them, trying to ignore the whole thing but his body language is saying ‘I knew it’ (probably saw it on the monitor in front of him).  
The seven of them let the two of them go down the runaway in their own little bubble, Yamada on Yuto’s back as Yuto spun his way down with a smile on his face, carrying Yamada’s weigh with just one arm. The seven of them only join the two again when Yamada was off Yuto’s back.  
Yabu thinks it’s all written in the star.  
There is no point of dictating and planning thing sometimes and it is probably best to just let everything happen the way they want to.  
Because the smile on Yamada’s face and the sound of both his and Yuto’s laughter (as well as the rest of JUMP) is worth more than anything.  
He hasn’t heard Yamada laugh like that for a long time.  
And Yamada has no personal space issue with Yuto, the way he just jumps onto his back like he has done it million times.  
And how Yuto can just holds him with one arm, as if Yamada weighs nothing at all (he probably doesn’t weigh much).

Yabu really really loves JUMP, he really does.


End file.
